Tori's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by Miss BBD
Summary: A 1st person POV story featuring everyone's favorite big brother. Tori's not having a good day, and everyone thinks he's going crazy. (Slight "Inescapable" spoilers & S+S)


***********************************************************************************************************************

My name's Miss BBD,

Oh, please, please don't sue me,

For, I have no money,

I thank you much,teehee!

I'm trying something new (GASP!)! Since so many of you seem to like the way I write poor Tori, I decided to give him his own, "slice of life" story. I hope ya'll like it.

Tori's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

It's not easy being a high school student, I can tell you that. Especially in Japan! I mean, I wear a tie already! Needless to say, the last thing a teenager wants to do at 6:00 AM is get out of bed. Maybe the alarm won't go off today.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was wrong.

Hi, my name is Tori Avalon (or Touya for those of you who keep chastising me. Just insert this every time you see the name, K? Personally, I think Tori is easier to type! ;op), and I may be paranoid, but I think that something is going on all around me that I can't figure out. It's just this feeling. Like how my kid sister seems nervous every time I walk into her room. There also seems to be a lot of strange stuff that happens around this town all the time. And then, well this is going to sound crazy, my sister has this ugly little doll that--no that's crazy. Anyway, welcome to my life, I'll give you the grand tour.

I wake up, stretch, and greet the new day…er, that is I groan, roll out of bed and sit on the floor trying to gain the will to move. Finally nature urges me in a way nothing else can. Thus relieved, I take a shower and get dressed. While walking down the hall, I note strange sounds coming from my sister's bedroom. Talking to herself again? This time I'm going to find out, I'm sure of it. I creep up to the door and in one swift and smooth move, the door is open--my sister, stares at me with wide confused eyes, so startled that she almost dropped the phone receiver. 

"Whoops, sorry squirt."

"Yeah, whatever."

Dang it. I could have sworn. I must be going crazy. Ever since I fell down the stairs and hit my head a couple of weeks ago, the strange things have been worse. Maybe I need an MRI?

I go down for breakfast and have nice, quiet, "guy conversation" with my dad. In other words, we grunt to communicate. It is something that females cannot and will not ever understand. It is our only defense, this secret, male language. My bubbly sister comes prancing down the stairs, late as usual and we silently shift to normal speech. **Sigh**. It was nice while it lasted.

I eat my breakfast and find myself contemplating strange things. Hmm, has my sister looked that old for long? She looks up and suddenly she's back to her normal self, strange.

We set off for school and the wind blows through my hair as I ride my bike in peace. I feel a sudden moment of freedom and reach my arms back, tilt my head and close my eyes (think 'City of Angels') I feel so free that I cannot hear the cries of warning as I hit the curb and go flying into the bushes.

This is _not_ going to be a good day.

Now that everyone is done laughing at me. I have recovered my dignity, and my extremities. Sakura skates off to school and I see that brat waiting for her, we make eye contact and have another "moment". A "moment" is when I say with my eyes "Stay away from my sister you little punk" and he says with his eyes "Make me, Chump", needless to say, "moment"s seem to occur often. Now that I think about it, they've been happening more often since I hit my head. That MRI might be a good idea.

What is the purpose of Calculus? Does it have a purpose? For what reason was it created? Is it the work of a great evil genius, ala "I will create an impossible and baffling math that will be fed to unsuspecting high school students to use up all their vital brain cells so that the world will be populated by idiots,(BWAHAHAHAHA)"? I glance out the window at the beautiful sunny day. Why must school be during the best part of the day? Why am I asking myself all of these hypothetical questions? Did I just see a bolt of lightening land on the elementary school playground? 

There is another flash, startling me so much that I cry out. Thirty two head slowly turn to stare at me in the dead silence of the room. Each wears the exact same expression.

"Did anyone see that."

Silence.

A pencil drops.

Someone coughs.

More silence.

"Nevermind."

This is _definitely_ not going to be a good day.

Ahh, lunch. The high schooler's best friend. I can't wait to see what my dad packed today, I'm starving. I sit down and unwrap the small box in the handkerchief. Empty? Empty! Sure enough, all that is left are a few grains of rice and an orange rind. Strangely there also seems to be a bit of yellow fuzz on the edge of the box. I hear someone mumble about how I had had a recent head injury and everyone looked like they suddenly understood what was going on. **Sigh**. 

Finally, after two thousand years, the last bell rings and I am free. Free to, carefully, ride my bike home. Hmm, that's strange. My sister has a burn mark on the back of her leg. Maybe the lightening, _No Tori, that was just in your head!_ I notice that my sister is looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Tori, you're talking to yourself again."

Doh! 

We have a nice, slow, quiet dinner. That is, at least my dad and I do. Sakura shovels it in, announces she's full, asks to be excused, and then sneaks more food upstairs with her. I swear I'll never understand that girl. But then again, I guess it's a guy's lot in life not to understand women. Woah, did I just call Sakura a "women", ewe! I must be losing it.

I finish my three hours of homework and find myself bored. _Man, I really have no life!_ I decide to check on the squirt. Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to watch a movie or something? I open the door to her room softly.

"Hey squirt, do you want to--"

The room is empty.

She's not in the bathroom.

She's not in the den.

She's not in the kitchen.

Alright, this time I'm not hallucinating! Something weird is going on! Kid sisters don't just disappear at night! I've got her this time!

I run into the kitchen to tell dad. Perhaps I'm a little too enthusiastic, because I slip on the slick kitchen floor in my socks and land unceremoniously on my rump on the floor, once again, hitting my head.

Once I regain sense. I scramble to my feet.

"Dad! Sakura's missing! I checked all over the house and I couldn't find her anywhere!"

Uh, oh. Dad's giving me the 'Awe, poor Tori hit his head' look.

"Son, your sister is standing right behind you."

Sure enough, a nervous looking Sakura stood right behind me.

"Where were you?!?"

"Uh, taking the trash out like Dad asked me to."

"Oh."

They try to hide their laughs behind their hands. 

What a day.

Well, the day is over, _finally!_ I am safe back in bed now. I'm going to sleep and try to ignore the fact that I hear my sister talking to herself again. There is no way that she could possibly be talking to the brat now. There's no way that I hear people walking around in her room. There's no way I see more lightening outside my window. There's no way a pretty sparkly person sprinkling dust on me there's no way---ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

The End!!!

Well, what did ya think? I hope ya'll at least give me kudos for trying something new, hehe. Poor Tori. Anyway, I just felt inspired, so I wrote this up when I should be getting my beauty sleep! So good night, before the Sleep Card comes to take me away! Luv ya'll!


End file.
